Resident Evil: Dead
by stupid intention
Summary: First hand account from a guy named Colin. He's stuck in a virus riddled suburban town in North California. my first FanFic please R&R.
1. Welcome

Chapter 1  
It was kind of early the day I left my old house in Seattle, around five a.m. or so. My mom and me where moving to this well-to-do suburban neighborhood in Northern California. My mom inherited a house and around 2 million dollars from her father who had just died. He was this big executive for Umbrella Inc. till the day he died. The truth is I didn't really want anything from anybody who was associated with Umbrella. They fucked up that Raccoon City place pretty bad. But that's beside the point. When my mom told me we where moving I got pretty depressed. I didn't know anybody in California except this guy I knew about three years ago, until he moved there. He had moved to L.A. though.  
  
After the four-hour drive we finally pulled into the driveway. The very second I got out I smelt one of the most horrid stenches I could ever remember smelling. Dead flesh that's been decaying for a few days. "Goddammit!" I shouted grabbing my nose to keep out the smell. "Watch your mouth!" shouted my mother. I couldn't really hear her; I wasn't really listening to her. I had to find out where the hell that rancid smell was coming from. I walked around the right side of the house and saw nothing. I kept walking around till I got to the back of the house. "Oh fuck..." I muttered. There was the upper torso of a man I recognized as the guy next door. I met him when we came to look at the house a few days back. I slowly stepped back around the house and started to run. I ran into the front door right as my mom kicked it to shut it. The damned door hit me pretty hard and my nose started to bleed. I fell backwards because of the impact and hit the ground with and audible thud.   
  
"Ahh!" I groaned.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry honey," my mom said dropping the box she was carrying.  
  
"Gotta call the police, dead guy in back yard..."   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked handing me a paper towel from the box.  
  
"Don't go in the backyard. The neighbor is back there, somebody cut him in half." I said getting off the ground and running inside. I grabbed the telephone and listened for a dial tone. There was nothing. "We haven't got the phone turned on yet." My mother said.   
  
"We gotta get the fuckin police, there's a dead guy in our backyard. You didn't smell that?!"   
  
"Oh Jesus, I though it was a dead animal. We'll just use the neighbor's phone."  
  
"The dead guy is the neighbor!"   
  
Without saying anything, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door and got in the car. I followed her. We where both in and she cranked the car. In the blink of an eye, something dropped out of thin air and landed about three inches from the hood of the car. The thing looked like a five-foot lizard with large claws on both hands.   
  
"Punch it!" I shouted at my petrified mother. She snapped out of it and threw it in reverse. Just as she hit the gas, the lizard jumped on the hood of the car and slammed its long claws in threw the windshield, cutting my mom's head in half. It let out another loud screech and tried to pull out its claw from the head rest of her seat but the thing was stuck. The whole situation hit me all at one time: the thing, my mother being violently killed, and her foot still on the gas backing fast towards a ditch across the road. When the impact of the car falling into the ditch happened I didn't feel it. I was already attached to my seat. The lizard creature still had its claw stuck in the headrest and was flung over the roof of the car when the car slammed into the wall of the ditch. Its hand was still stuck in the seat but the rest of it wasn't there.   
  
I opened the glove compartment and saw my mom's gun inside. It was a Glock 32C, 357 mag. I pulled it out and held it in my hand. I ejected the clip, it was full. I also had a round already in the chamber. The thing is my mom bought it for protection but never bought any extra ammo for the damn thing. I opened the door and got out, gun in hand. The thing was lying on its stomach, dead. Its head had smashed into a large tree, its blood and some brain matter where smeared down the tree.  
  
I went to the driver's side of the car. My mother's corpse was sitting there, her head split open. I could see everything she had inside her head. "Man...shit..." I moaned. I was sad as hell but I couldn't bring it out. Just a part of me died with her. I grabbed her by her limp shoulders and pulled her out of the vehicle. There was blood all over the seat, my hands and clothes. The windshield was smashed to shit and I couldn't see out of it to drive. I looked in the back and found a hammer and went back around to the front. I hit it as hard as I could and the whole head of the hammer went threw it and I turned it sideways and pulled on it. It came loose a little but it didn't come out, so I got on the hood of the car and kicked the shit out of it with all the power I had. It fell almost taking me with it. I went around and opened the door and pulled it out of the drivers seat. I grabbed the thing's claw and pulled it out of the headrest and threw it on the ground. I got in and cranked the car and started towards town.  
  
When I got into town there were only a few people walking around. They where staggering around like they were hurt or drunk. It was a Saturday, the last time I'd been there was a weekday and there was more people walking around then than now. "What the fuck..." I saw the police station on the right and turned in. I parked over two spaces but I couldn't really give a fuck right then. I got out and went inside. There wasn't a damned person in there. It wasn't a big town but still, there should've been at least some body in there. "Hello!" I shouted but nobody was around the place. Then out of a room in the back I heard a moan and some glass breaking, "Agghhh, get the fuck off me!" somebody shouted. I jogged towards the noise and saw and guy laying on the floor, about 19 years-old. There was a scent of dead flesh in the building as at my new house. There was a rotting human crawling up the guy's leg; I didn't hesitate on running up and kicking the crawling man in the face as hard as I could. I was pretty surprised when his head flew off and out the opposite door.   
  
"What the fuck...I didn't kick him that hard." I said to no one at all.  
  
"Thanks man," he said getting up. "Name's Ethan and you don't really have to kick that hard."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"They're already dead, the undead, zombies, whatever you want." I just stared in disbelief and then it came to me.  
  
"Ah fuck'em then."   
  
"Yeah, well, you got a name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Colin. Are there any cops around here?"  
  
"Not any more, they're all dead."  
  
"Dead...why the hell are they dead?"  
  
"Zombies, lickers, hunters, spiders, and suicide mostly."  
  
"Zombies, I got but what the hell are lickers and hunters?"  
  
"You'll know when you see'em." The guy didn't look like a cop but maybe he knew where I could pick up some ammo.  
  
"You work here?" I asked.  
  
"Nah..."  
  
"Shit," I said and started wondering around the station looking for the armory. I found the evidence and interrogation rooms but no armory. The guy that I found followed me around looking for the armory. Finally, after about a thirty-minute search I found the armory. It was almost cleaned out. There were no weapons but there was some ammo lying around. "Hey, can you help me find some ammo for my gun?" I asked him. "Uh, yeah, let me see it." I handed it over to him and he looked it over and began looking around. I started looking around for another weapon but there wasn't a damned thing in there. "Ok, here we go, I found about four boxes." I went over to him and took a look in the boxes. Each box had about twenty-five rounds in it, "Fuckin a'," I said. I took the boxes and found some clips lying in the corner of a shelf and began to load them up. I looked around and found a backpack and tossed them in.   
  
"Are you leaving with me or are you going to try to be a hero and save people?" I asked him.  
  
"I have nobody to save, I came here with friends and they're all dead."  
  
"Well let's go." On that note Ethan and I exited the police station and got in the car a drove back the way I came. I passed by the house I had been at, the house my mother died at. Then, I heard something. I slowed to a stop and looked out the window into the sky and saw a helicopter with a large umbrella on the side of it, flying low.   
  
"What the hell are you doing, we could be killed out here..."   
  
"Shut the fuck up," I said interrupting him. I watched as the 'copter flew in the same direction as I was driving. I started driving in the same direction as I was going in the first place. When we got down the road a little, the both of us saw the 'copter land and guys with machine guns jump out. A large truck pulled up behind them. "Hey look, they'll help us," Ethan said excitedly and jumped out of the car and started waving his arms like a lunatic and yelling at the top of his lungs, "HELP!" All of a sudden automatic fire split the air and broke the concrete around Ethan. It took me by surprise, I ducked and threw the car into reverse, just I hit the gas, I saw the top part of Ethan jump in the door. I was going about 60 mph in reverse. "This isn't going to be good," I muttered and cut the wheel to a hard right turning a half-circle. I slammed it into Over-drive and sped away.   
  
The drive back to the police station was uneventful. There was no one walking around any more, all the people who were walking around were zombies any way. We went back in the front door; there still wasn't anybody in the place. I just sat down in the nearest desk; this had been the most stressful fucking day I'd ever had. Ethan and I just sat in silence for about half an hour. There was something that had been picking at my brain for the last 15 minutes, that evidence room. I knew it wasn't the best idea in the world but I needed it.   
  
"Hey man, do you know if there is a way to get to the roof from here?" I asked Ethan.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I found it trying to hide from this insane cop that thought I was a zombie."  
  
"Well show me where it is." He got up and started walking down the hall and turned into an office. He reached up and pulled a string and I climbed up. I scanned the small room all around, had to make sure there was nothing up there. Nothing. I went back down and walked back into the hall. I headed towards the evidence room. "Where the hell you going?" Ethan asked, I didn't answer him. I tried the door; it was locked. I took the small rectangular sign off the door that said "Evidence" and jimmied the door open. To my surprise there was a shotgun lying in a puddle of blood. There was also a spilled bag of cocaine lying on the floor. I picked the shotgun up and checked it for ammo. There were on four rounds, "Here." I said handing it to Ethan.  
  
"Do you know how to use this?" I asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just like in the movies, pump and fire." I said handing it to him.  
  
"Fuckin a'." With that he went down the hall and came back with a box of shells.  
  
"Can you load this?" He asked me.  
  
"I'll show you," I answered taking it from him. "Watch." I took a round shell out of the box and slid it in the chamber and pumped it once. "Here," I said giving it back to him. I went over to the shelves and looked at the boxes that lined the shelves. I took down just a random one and put it on the floor. It was a cheap one, one hit from a nightstick or crowbar would kill the lock. I looked around for a nightstick but there wasn't one in the room. I went back into the office where I was sitting and plundered in the desks until I found one. I went back to the evidence room, Ethan was stuffing a few extra shells in his pocket when I returned. I pulled back and slammed the nightstick on the handle as hard as I could and it smashed the door in. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door up and out. Inside sat exactly what I was looking for: a half ounce bag of marijuana. I pulled it out and looked at it, the dark green and little red hairs. I could smell it from outside the bag. I turned to Ethan, holding the bag up. "Are you with me?" I asked him, "Its a good idea, I haven't slept in three days...Got any papers?" With that I sat and rolled a fat little joint. When I got done we headed back to the roof-access door. When we got there it was closed but I didn't remember closing it, which was a bad thing any way.  
  
"Did you close that door?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank God," I said with genuine relief. I grabbed the string of the door and pulled it down. Ethan climbed up first. He went up and I followed. He opened the door and walked out to the roof. The roof of the place was lined with three-foot high brick walls. I went over to one of the walls and sat up against it. I took my lighter out and lit the end of the joint. I hit on it again and again until there was a good burning cherry on the end. When I finally got one, I took a long hit off it a passed it to Ethan. We continued the cycle until it was three-fourths gone and he passed it to me, "Nah man I'm pretty baked right now." I stood up, put out the joint and stretched. I looked out over the small wall. I couldn't see much but I couldn't care right then either. This is may not have been good for Ethan but this was the only way I could focus.  
  
"Are you cool?" I asked Ethan.  
  
"Yeah man, this is the only way my mind doesn't wonder." I gave a small laugh and picked up my gun and backpack off the surface. Ethan already had his shotgun in hand and we started towards the door. I opened the door and the sunlight shone on a creature standing a few feet from the door. It had its brain exposed and many other internal organs. It hissed and there was a loud blast from beside me. The things head disappeared along with some of its chest and fell down the latter that led up to the small room. I heard it hit the floor pretty hard. I looked at Ethan holding his smoking shotgun, "Thanks." He just looked at me and nodded. I pointed my gun in front of me and started down the steps. I looked left and right, I jumped down the rest of the steps and nearly slipped in blood. Ethan followed me, "That's a licker. You ready to get the hell out of here?" He asked,   
  
"Where the fuck we gonna go?!"   
  
"I'm not sure but we gotta get out of town."  
  
"We'd have to go across town and go out threw the woods."  
  
"Well let's go." We went out the front door of the police station and towards the car. When I got outside and went out to the car there was a guy in a black uniform under the car, he had a submachine gun a few inches beside him, he was also wearing a flak jacket. I pulled my gun and walked a little closer to him, making no noise. A few seconds later he slid out from under the car and looked me dead in the face. I couldn't see any of his features threw his mask and goggles. I had my gun pointed at his face. As soon as he saw me he reached for his gun and I fired a round threw his goggles. The glass opened and turned red in a split second and he fell against the car, smearing blood down the door. I reached down and grabbed his body and pushed it over on to the road. I crawled under the car and found a block of C-4 wired to an electronic timer. There was two minutes left on the timer. "Oh shit..." I muttered. I knew nothing about electronic bombs but, a little bit about C-4. There were only three wires running into it, I knew only one of them would make it blow and only one would make it stop, just like everybody else. There were three wires going in and I was never really good at choosing the right anything so, I just grabbed all three of them and ripped them out. The timer went blank. I slid a little farther under the car and tilted my head up a little. The block was attached to a pressure plate. It was just a small strip of metal lodged into the block that ran into the crack of the door. I grabbed the block and pulled on it very gently and it began to slide down the strip slowly. It came off the strip and I pulled the timer off the bottom of the car. I looked at the C-4, put it in my bag and threw the timer threw the front window of some local store across the street. Ethan looked at me with a large grin on his face a got in the car.   
  
"What was that you put in your bag?"  
  
"C-4."  
  
"What the hell are we taking' C-4 with us for?!"  
  
"You never know," I stated and cranked the car. I held my breath when I cranked the car, but nothing happened. I let my air out, backed out and started down the street. I got to the intersection and cut out across the street to the left. We were nearly side swiped by a wrecker going down the road about 70 mph. I managed to get around him and slid to a stop. I looked out the window to see the truck slide sideways a tip over. I turned the car off and got out. The truck was lying down in the middle of the road, about 75 yards away. I felt safe running down the road. It was only about 12 o'clock in the day. I got to the truck and pointed my gun at the windshield. I started to walk around it trying to get a better view of what was inside but, the glass was cracked and there was steam coming up from the hood. Ethan walked past me, I didn't even notice he had followed me until now. I glanced at him as he disappeared behind the trailer of the truck. I finally got fed up with not being able to see inside the cab so, I went back towards to driver's side, it was the side that wasn't on the ground. I put my firearm on the door and grabbed the door to hoist myself up. It was only five feet high so I got up with ease. I looked threw the window, I saw the figure of a man lying on the passenger side door. I tried the door but it was locked so I just bashed it in with the butt of my gun. There was a guy crumpled down by the passenger side door. He had a bullet hole in his forehead and he was extremely decayed. That god-awful smell caught up to me again so I just jumped down and went around to see what the hell Ethan was doing.  
  
When I got back there he was just leaning against the trailer with his head back and his eyes closed. "You alright?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah, just tired as shit." I looked around, we weren't even in the middle of town yet there was just a bunch of stores around. The one we were by was just a local convenience store. I don't know what it was, maybe just the freedom to know I wouldn't get in some shit but, I picked up a large rock from the ground and threw it thru the window. The whole thing cracked into small   
pieces but fell out in large pieces. It scared the hell out of Ethan. I stepped up thru the window and went inside. I jumped the counter and pulled a pack of Camels out of the rack. I went back out and lit one. I'd never been much of a smoker but after this I might favor it a lot more than I had in the past. I took one long puff after the other.  
  
"You know that shit can kill you." Ethan stated. I just kind of stared at him in disbelief, "Really?" My voice dripping sarcasm. I put the cigarette back in my mouth and started back towards the car. When I rounded the trailer I saw about 13 zombies staggering towards the car, they only had about 15 feet to go. I spit out the cigarette and took off towards the vehicle. I ran as fast and hard as I could, I just had to make it there before the zombies did, for some reason. When I got close enough there was a zombie at my door and I shot him strait in the center of his forehead, blood, brain and skull chips flew backwards. The other zombies weren't far behind. The farthest one was walking on the sidewalk. A few seconds after I had glanced at the thing, I heard a window shatter and loud, familiar screech filled the air. I looked over to see the same kind of lizard creature that killed my mom. It had jumped out of a store window and cut down a few of the zombies for me. "Fuck!" I shouted and got in the car. I put it in reverse and took off, backwards. I looked behind me, Ethan was still standing at the trailer. I stopped there and looked a head of me, the creature had killed a few more zombies and started running towards us, "Get the fuck in!" I shouted as he slammed the door and we took off. "Oh shit, that's a fuckin hunter!" Ethan shouted shouldering his shotgun, the hunter was closing in pretty fast.   
  
"Hey man put your seat belt on and be ready to fire." I said to him. This was a bad plan but a plan nonetheless.  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do."  
  
"I'm gonna hit the brakes hard and when that thing springs, fuckin' blast em'."  
  
"Fuckin hell." We were going towards the sidewall of a store. I looked ahead and took a breath. I slammed the brakes hard and we slid to a stop. As soon as we stopped, it jumped from incredibly far and came flying at us. There was a load blast and the hunter hit a back flip in mid-air. It landed on its stomach and didn't move. I got out and walked towards the thing, my gun aimed at its head. It probably could've killed me if, it was alive, in a second. I kicked it but it didn't move so I walked back to the car. I went to the passenger side and leaned down to the window, "Can you drive now?"  
  
"Sure," Ethan said and got out.   



	2. Badlands

Chapter 2   
  
I stood out on the balcony of the motel room we'd found, chain smoking. We got lost looking for some kind of wooded area to sneak out through and found a motel. The wind was blowing pretty hard and it was almost sunset. I looked out over the balcony down to the street below. There were several large dogs in the streets eating at dead zombies or people. "Damn," I said exhaling a large cloud of smoke. I went in and grabbed one of those wooden chairs and pulled it out on the balcony. When I sat down I got to thinking-why the hell was there a balcony out here? Fuck it, I thought and pulled the rest of the joint out of my pocket. I put it in my mouth and lit it. I hit off it about three times and then Ethan came out. Without saying anything I passed it to him. As soon as we'd found the place he'd fuckin' passed out. That was a good five hours ago.   
  
"Hey, I got an idea." Ethan said, his eyes wide.  
  
"What?"   
  
"We do have to go out through the woods, we can go out through the drain tunnels."  
  
"The drain tunnels?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, the ones the rain drains into."  
  
"You think we can get out through those? Man, I've heard of people getting stuck in those things and fuckin dying."  
  
"If you think about it, the woods isn't the best place to go though." I thought about it for a minute. My house was almost surrounded by woods and that was the place my mother was killed by a hunter.   
  
"Yeah well we gotta find a map of the tunnels." I informed him.  
  
"I know exactly where we can get one of those maps."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"Water and sewage place." I sat and thought about it for a minute, there was actually no way to get out with out risking our lives. "Alright man, lets..." My voice was interrupted by an explosion from the floor below us. I automatically ducked down, which was pretty useless. I stood up and looked over the balcony to see the fire blazing out of one of the motel's rooms. "Fuck its those Umbrella pricks," Ethan said.   
  
I went in the balcony door and slid my shoes on. I picked up my gun off the desk and grabbed my backpack. I glanced at Ethan as he grabbed his shotgun and I opened the door, I started out and I heard a submachine gun rattling. I jumped backwards into the room, knocking Ethan backwards. I quickly got up and stood up flat against the wall beside the door. Ethan back around the wall directly in front of me. I suddenly remembered the person or persons who shot at me didn't see Ethan. "Ethan," I whispered. "Get over on the other side of the bed, there will be two to three guys coming in. You take the guy in front and I get the one or ones behind him. Go." With that Ethan got into a crouch and rolled over the bed. I was hidden between a linen closet and the door, not my ideal hiding spot but it's was all I could manage. We sat and waited for about twenty seconds before I heard somebody creeping up. I had my gun held down and got ready. I saw first guy run in looking and pointing his gun left and right. He got to the far edge of the bed about the same time two other guys ran in. I heard the blast and I acted on it. I hit the door with my shoulder; my gun was already pointed at one of the guy's heads. I fired a round into the back of the neck of one of them. As the other one turned I fired a round into the left side of his mouth. He fell but wasn't dead, he pointed his pistol at me and I dropped to the ground as he fired a round over my head. Luckily I fell beside the bed, I wouldn't have been able to get off another shot any way. I caught myself when I hit the ground and rolled as the guy fired off another shot in my direction. Suddenly I heard a loud 'crack' and no more shots were fired. I got up and Ethan was standing over the guys limp body. "Damn that guy's gonna be hurtin' really bad if he wakes up," I said like I had actually ever been shot in the mouth before. I reached down and picked up the guy's gun, he had a Desert Eagle .50 caliber and about five clips. "I'll take this thank you," I said to the unconscious guy taking all of his things. We walked around the room picking up weapons and ammo. The guy that Ethan shot died pretty violently. His right arm was hanging by cartilage; part of his head was missing too. There was also blood all over the left wall and ceiling. We walked around picking up the rest of the weapons and ammo. All together we got out with two submachine guns, that Desert Eagle, and two .45 Smith and Wessens.   
  
"There are defiantly more guys here, we have to go down the steps without letting them know we're here." I said.   
  
"Well which side are we going, down left or right?"   
  
"These guys here, came from the right, so I'm pretty sure we should go down that way. There'll be some more people coming up the left.   
  
"Well, lets go before they get up here." With that I stuck my head out the door and looked both ways. There was nothing, so I ran off to the right. When I got down to the end of the walkway, I peered around the corner. Nobody was there so I went down the stairs; the car was over on the other side of the complex.   
  
"We're gonna have to leave with out the car."  
  
"Are you still fucked up!?" Ethan whispered, "That's goddamn suicide."  
  
"The car is on the other side of this complex, that's where the rest of the Umbrella people are."  
  
"Oh come on man! You don't even know if there is anybody over there."  
  
"Listen asshole I..." My voice was cut off suddenly by screams and gunfire. I ran towards where it was coming from. I came to the edge of the left side of the complex and looked around the side. Four or five lickers were attacking a group of Umbrella operatives. Ethan peeked around and watched the carnage right along with me. I saw intestines falling out, heads flying, and limbs falling. There were about ten dead Umbrella guys and they only killed two of the lickers. There was an Umbrella truck sitting out there, handprints and splashes of blood are smeared down the sides.   
  
"Well if we want to get the car we got to kill them." Ethan said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that damned Umbrella truck is in the way so I can't see it."  
  
"Who cares we know its there." I reached down in my bag and pulled out the Desert Eagle. I held it and the submachine gun. It was an H & K MP5 so it was pretty light. Ethan had his machinegun in hand, we got ready. I ran out first, Ethan followed. I was spotted first and it jumped towards me. It landed three feet from me, I already had my gun aimed and fired a round into its brain. I heard Ethan's gun rattling away. I turned to my left and there were two standing in front of me. One of them was torn down immediately by Ethan's haze of gunfire and the other turned its head to Ethan. I pulled up my gun and fired several rounds into the licker's head. It dropped to the ground, smoke coming up from the bullet holes. After that we went around and stole all the ammo off of the dead soldiers, they aren't going to need it any more.   
  
I walked over to the car and check it over for any more bombs. There didn't seem to be any but nothing is ever really secure either. Since we were lost and neither of us knew where that water and sewer place was, we had to at least find a phone book. As soon as we pulled out of the parking lot I saw a pay phone with a phone book hanging down. I tried to parallel park beside the curb but I ended up running up on it. I got out and ran over to the phone book. I began flipping through the pages quickly, it was getting dark pretty fast and I didn't really feel safe right then any way. I finally found it, so I tore out the page and ran back to the car. I got in a flipped the head lights on. They played over five zombies shambling down the street. They were about 20 feet in front of us. I reached into the back and grabbed my bag. I unzipped it and pulled out the Glock I had.   
  
"Get a gun out of here." I said to Ethan.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I want you to shoot as many of those zombies in the head as you can."   
  
"Alright," he said grabbing one of the Smith and Wessens. I took aim at the one in the center and fired two rounds. The first caught him in the throat, the next one got him in the head, Ethan took one down with his first shot. I aimed and fired again, dropping another undead human. Ethan had killed off the other two so, I cranked the car and we took off.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where 1657 Kilworn Boulevard is would you?" I asked Ethan.  
  
"I was there two days ago when all this shit went down."  
  
"Really... Well do you remember where it is?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda, I remember what most of the buildings and shit near it look like."  
  
"Anything special or unique?"  
  
"There was a 15 foot tall piece of corporate art in this plaza, near the place."   
  
"Alright," I said and started the drive. This was a smaller town than I had come from but it was pretty large though. It took us an hour just to find the damned street. Just down the street a little ways was the piece of art. The building was about five stories high. I parked the car in the alley behind the building and got out slinging my backpack over my shoulder. We found an emergency exit. It was unlocked just as the law stated it should be so we went in. We were at the bottom of a stair well. Ethan and I both were carrying the submachine guns.   
  
"We are staying together in here, I've seen to many damn movies about what happens when people go off alone." I stated feeling like a pussy.  
  
"Yeah, me too." I looked up the stair well. That was a depressing sight. I looked around the room looking for a basement door but there wasn't one, not in here any way. We started up the stairs. When we got to the first door it said 'Bills and Finances' so we kept going. The second door said 'Community Affairs.' "Hell yeah, we're there, I hope." I said to Ethan. I tried the door but it was locked.   
  
"Shit..." I muttered darkly.  
  
"Why don't you just shoot it by the handle?"   
  
"Because, it's not as easy as it looks in the movies, you have a better chance of the bullet hitting you than you getting the door open."  
  
"Oh," he said.   
  
"We'll just have to ram it open."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Our shoulders, the gun thing is a last resort." With that we proceeded to ram the door with all our strength. I popped my arm out of joint and Ethan wasn't doing to good either. He had a pretty large red mark on his shoulder. I pulled my arm strait up and it popped back into place. That hurt like a bitch. I'd never done it before either. The door was kind of loose at the hinges but still wouldn't open. I decided to use my other shoulder; it was still in good shape as far as not being injured goes. I got up and went over to the railing. "Man, you are fucking crazy," Ethan said snickering. There was only about four feet of space between the railing and the door. I ran at the door, shifting all my weight forward and sprung into the door. I hit it hard as hell, I didn't expect it to give but it did and I fell on the floor. By then I had forgotten the pain in my right shoulder but now it was in my left. "Oh, that sucked..." I moaned in pain. Ethan helped me up off the floor. We were at the end of a long hallway, the lights were flickering so, there wasn't a whole lot of light. There were many cubicles on both sides, one of which had a pool of blood outside one of them. I approached it slowly and looked around the corner. A man in, what once was white shirt but now covered in blood, was lying on the floor. He had an exit wound on the top of his head, revealing gray and red brain matter. I looked across the room in the flickering light and saw a .38 Special lying on the floor. "Holy shit," Ethan muttered coming up beside me. I looked towards the guy's desk. I stepped over the body and walked to the desk. The guy's computer was still on. I searched around the desk but nothing was in there. I sat down at the computer and looked around on the guy's files. I found something about a service tunnel that lead out of town but nothing of a drainage system.   
  
"Hey, I found something," I said to Ethan.  
  
"What?" He asked walking in from the hallway.  
  
"I couldn't find anything on drainage tunnels but, I found a service tunnel. From what I see this service tunnel was installed not to long ago, only about three years."  
  
"What is the tunnel used for?"  
  
"It says power and piping."   
  
"Can you find any more details on it?"  
  
"I can try, like what?"  
  
"Like, the height and width of the tunnels."  
  
"I would assume they are bigger than your average sewage tunnel, I mean it is a service tunnel." I said putting an emphasis 'service.'   
  
"Well where does it start at?" I stared at the screen scanning it down for the entrance.   
  
"Here we are," I said as soon as my eyes found it. "It starts on the far east side of town, by Roosevelt High School."  
  
"Well let's get the hell out of here." On that note we stepped out of the office and started back down the hall. Ethan opened the door; I was following a few feet behind him, when he opened the door I saw around him. There was a zombie in the doorframe. It lunged at Ethan, knocking him down. He had managed to get his hand on its chest, holding it up. I ran and grabbed the zombie by the hair. I pulled its head up so it was looking down the hall. Ethan put his gun up to the zombie's temple and fired off a single shot. Blood, pieces of skull, and brain matter hit the opposite wall. The zombie fell limp so I pulled it off Ethan and helped him up. We walked out the door ready to head down the steps when I looked down the stair well. I saw the door open and a crowd of zombies walking in.   
  
"Ah, fuck!" I shouted and started up the stairs to the third floor. I got to the door and opened it, no lock. I ran down a hall, I didn't even know what this floor was for I just ran. I was running down a hallway I saw an office on each side. There was a split in the hallways like there had been on the floor below. On the right there was a window, outside the window was a fire escape. I ran over and opened the window. I held it open and Ethan crawled out first, then I. I looked over the edge and saw the car down in the alley; it was surrounded by about ten zombies. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my Desert Eagle then, I handed Ethan the Glock. "We only get points for head shots," I said to Ethan. On that we started down the stairs of the escape. When I got to the bottom I pulled the latter down and began my descent. The latter was a little short, by about seven feet. I dropped the excess foot and waited for Ethan. He landed right beside me; by this time most of the undead had noticed I was there so they came towards me. I fired at the closest one blowing most of its head off, I saw its shredded brain hit the ground. This damned gun had a fuckin' kick on it, a three foot flame came out the end of it. I aimed and took another down. I killed about five of them, Ethan got six. We ran over to the car and got in. Ethan was driving this time. I shut my door and I zombie shambled out of the emergency door. It was on my side so I put my arm out of the window and shot it in the face. Ethan floored it out of the alley and slid around the side of the building. I lit a cigarette as we flew down the road towards the high school. It was dark outside now, almost nine o'clock in the evening. I just sat and smoked my cigarette and waited until we got to where we were going.   
  
I ended up smoking the rest of the pack waiting to get there. Neither of us knew this place very well. I'd only been here once, that was to look at the house, Ethan had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. On the way there we saw many dead people lying in the streets, on the sidewalks, hanging out of windows and cars, and people being chewed on by zombies. When we got to the school there were allot of dead kids and blood all over. The parking lot had at least 100 dead kids, most of the cars had bullet holes and blood covering them. A couple of them were on fire, they appeared to have been blown up. The windows were busted out in the school, fires coming from some of the rooms illuminating the night. "Damn..." I muttered, "Looks like I got here just in time."  
  
"Jesus Christ you are morbid as hell." Ethan said to me with a small laugh behind it.  
  
"Yeah, well..." I was just staring at the school when I saw somebody fall out of one of the front second story windows. The figure was on fire and landed on its head when it hit the ground. "Oh shit!" Ethan shouted opening his door and standing up outside. He just stared at the burning figure in awe.   
  
"Ethan...Ethan!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, what?" He said snapping out of his daze.  
  
"We gotta find this man hole before we get down there."  
  
"Oh yeah, where did that computer say it started?"  
  
"I don't know, it just said at the high school." I looked around the car on the street looking for a manhole cover.   
  
"Maybe its inside the school." Ethan suggested.  
  
"Maybe, its worth a look." I grabbed my backpack and counted how many clips I had. Eight for the Glock, fifteen for the submachine guns, five for the Desert Eagle, and the small block of C-4. I turned the car off and took out the keys. I walked around the car, to the trunk and pushed the key in. I pushed it up and grabbed my backpack I had in the back. I emptied out the notebooks and other shit I had in there and handed it to Ethan. We divvied up the clips and the Smith and Wessens. We only had four clips between both of the guns. I was going in with the H & K MP5, I kept a clip in each of my pockets. Ethan was going in with his shotgun.   
  
We crossed the parking lot and went in the front doors. The inside of the building was worse than the outside. There were dead people laying all over the floors, on the steps and the handicap elevator kept shutting on a girl laying dead in the door way. The office was right in front of us, where there normally would've been windows, there were smashed windows and broken pieces of plywood. "Damn, they tried to make a barricade." Ethan stated, "Yeah, looks like it didn't hold." I replied stepping threw the window around the wood. A man was sitting in a chair behind the main desk, his face just wasn't there. It looked as if something had just carved it out. "Jesus fuckin Christ..." I muttered. We went around to the left around the desk and down a small hall. On the right side there was a large splash of blood and a smear going down on it. There was no corpse though. There was an office on the left, the door was closed but there was a large hole in it. The door was pretty thick but it looked like something had clawed its way in. I looked through the hole, there was a headless corpse of a woman slumped over the desk. Blood was pooled up on her desk. I looked up from the hole and started back down the hallway. Then it came to me, the lights were on, fully on. They weren't blinking like the ones in the sewer and water place. "Hey, did you notice something?" I asked Ethan.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"The lights aren't flickering."  
  
"Oh well, then the school might be on a different power grid."   
  
"Maybe..." I said and continued down the hall. The hall went off to the right. Down this hall were two offices, the principle and the vice principle's offices. I went into the principle's office, there was no one inside. There was a smear of blood coming from around the desk. I followed it, around the desk there was a hand with a key ring around the first three fingers. I walked over and grabbed the key ring. I held it up, there were at least 75 keys on it, I turned and shook them at Ethan. "Well, we don't have to deal with those fuckin' locks any more," I said to him. I walked out of the room and back down the hallway.   
  
"Well where do we check first?" Ethan asked.  
  
"The basement, if there is one."   
  
"Well we could check the janitor's closet for a map, there's got to do one highlighting emergency exits."   
  
"Yeah," I responded half-heartedly. The light thing was giving me a bad feeling, like something wrong with it. I didn't by Ethan's theory but it seemed logical.   
  
We walked down by the elevator and off to the side was a door, it said: 'Elevator Repair.' I tried about 19 keys until I found the right one. Open the door, there was a light hanging down so I pulled the string and the light clicked on. The closet was five by nine and shelves covered the left and right walls. On the center wall in front of me was an old map barely hanging on the wall. I tore it off and stepped out of the room.   
  
"There's a basement but, the only way to get down there is the elevator," Is said to Ethan.  
  
"Well lets get the fuck outta here," he said walking around the corner. He hit the button but nothing happened so I pulled out the key from the key ring and put it in the slot, "Try it now." He gave me the finger and pushed the button. Neither of had noticed the corpse wasn't there any more. The elevator opened and out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl's figure inside about 17, just standing there until I turned and looked at her. Then I realized that wasn't a girl it was a zombie. She kind of jumped at me and grabbed me by the throat. I stumbled backwards and fell on my back, dropping my H & K. The thing dropped its head down and tried to start tearing away pieces of my face but I slapped my hand on his forehead pushing its head up. The zombie's nails were digging into my throat. Then Ethan grabbed it and pulled it off me. Ethan then threw it back into the elevator, took aim and blew its head clean off its shoulders. Blood was all over the inside of the elevator. The corpse slid down and flopped over on the floor. I just sat there rubbing my throat and looked at the dead body, "Damn...that was violent," I muttered getting to my feet. I stepped into the elevator grabbing the zombie by the collar and pulled it out of the elevator. I looked at the panel on the elevator there was a 'B' on the panel but, there was also a keypad beside it. "Fuckin hell!" I shouted, "Wait look there's a number on the edge there." I looked at the bottom right hand corner, there was a five-digit number written down. "Oh," I said calmly. I punched in the code, the door shut and we began our descent. I reached into my nag and pulled out the Desert Eagle. I put it in the back of my pants, the damned thing was pretty heavy though.  
  
We got down to a dimly lit, musty room. The stench of death was in the air as it had been all day, I thought I was over it. I stepped out of the elevator into the room and heard a small scratching noise. I looked around the ceiling then, I heard the scratching again. "Jesus Christ!" Ethan shouted half stepping out of the elevator.  
  
"Shh." I said hushing him as I countinued to stare around the room. There was what appeared to be giant spider webs in the corners of the room and another really large one on the far wall. "Oh fuck," I muttered. I heard the scratching sound and hard bang on top of the elevator. I spun around and saw lots of small beady eyes staring at me. "Fuck," I shouted as the thing spit a clear fluid down at me. I jumped off to the left landing on my side. A drop of the liquid hit my ankle and started to sizzle. I didn't have time to register the pain jumping up from the floor. Aiming my H & K up to the top of the elevator, spraying it with automatic fire. I heard a loud thump on the ground by the right side of the elevator.  
  
"Hey, Colin, man you ok?" Asked Ethan from the elevator.  
  
"Yeah, stay where you are." I aimed my gun at the side of the elevator and waited. I looked closer into the shadows and saw a furry leg pass under the light. I sprayed the spot with gunfire and I heard a loud shriek. From the light of the gunfire I could see the giant spider stand up on it's hind legs, taking fire in the abdomen. From the luminescence of the automatic fire, I could see one other crawling up the wall to the ceiling. The H & K clicked empty and the spider fell over dead but the other was still coming though. I reached back and pulled the Desert Eagle out. I aimed a little ahead of where I last saw the other one and fired. I hit it in the back and it dropped from the ceiling into the light, about fifteen feet away from me. I aimed again and pulled the trigger. I heard it click. "Fuck me..." I muttered. The spider rose up on its back legs and came at me. Just as it was parallel with the elevator, I saw Ethan's shotgun point out of the elevator and delivered a blast to the thing's top half. It rolled over and bled out. "Nice shot," I said to Ethan as he stepped out of the elevator. He just nodded.  
  
I ejected the dead clips out of the H & K and the Desert Eagle and put in fresh ones. There were a few shelves around but I could just barely see what was on them. Through the dim light I could make out the shape of a flashlight. I reached over and picked it up off the shelf. I hit the rubber button on it and Ethan was suddenly illuminated. He turned and cupped his hand over his eyes. "Fuckin a'," I said happily. I scanned it over the room. I played over the spider I had killed, there were some steps behind I hadn't noticed. I walked by it, keeping the .50 caliber aimed on it as I passed, and down the steps. I ran it over the walls and on the floor. Through some dirt on the floor I saw a small glimmer. I ran over and kicked the dirt, holding the light on it. Low-and-behold it was the fuckin' manhole we'd been looking for. "Hey, man I fuckin' found it!" I shouted to Ethan and came running.   
  
"Hell yeah," He said enthusiastically.  
  
"We need a crowbar or something to lift it with."  
  
"Yeah, I saw one over there some where."  
  
"Well get it," I said to him sitting down in the dirt. I was beginning to feel tired which wasn't good. I just let my H & K hang from its strap and held the Desert Eagle in my hand. Ethan came back down the stairs and I stood up. He hooked the crowbar into one the holes and we both tugged on it. The damned thing weighed about 120 pounds. We pulled it out of its slot and drug it across the dirt just enough to where we could slide in and close it behind us. I heard the elevator doors shut and I looked over at the top of it. Some one had called it up. "Fuck," Ethan breathed. "Come on, man, get in," I said to him handing him the flashlight. He dropped down, "Jesus man, there is a latter," I said down to him.   
  
"There is?" I just rolled my eyes and stepped down onto the latter. I stepped down until my head was under the surface level and pulled the cover over the manhole right as the elevator dinged. I slid down the sides of the latter into the water. I looked at Ethan and put my finger over my lips. I moved away from the manhole quietly and listened. I heard shuffling and whispers in the dark. I saw a light shine down from the holes in the manhole cover, "Found it!" I heard someone shout. Ethan and I backed off into the shadows. A man's figure slid down the latter and into the water. He had a 12-gauge shotgun with a flashlight and began scanning the tunnel with it. I ducked my head under water and waited. I heard a shotgun blast and heard a scream. I pulled my head up and saw the soldier firing down the other end of the sewer. I heard another scream but recognized it as a hunter's scream. I saw the hunter topple the man under the water and its claw rise into the air and come down hard. There was a load gurgle and blood rise to the surface. I pulled my Eagle up and shot the monster in the mouth as it let out another scream. The scream turned into a horse rasp and fell over.   
  
"Chad!" Some one screamed from above and another figure dropped into the water. Then another dropped into the water almost right on top of the other. "Fuck!" The first figure shouted. I aimed both my Desert Eagle and H & K at the two figures. I looked at over at Ethan, he also had his gun aimed, "Don't fuckin' move!" I shouted at the figures. They immediately turned and put their hands in the air.   
  
"Drop your weapons and side arms, now," I barked at them.  
  
"Ok, kid, don't do anything stupid," said figure one dropping his assault rifle into the murky water. Figure two did the same.   
  
"Me and my friend here have knocked off about eight of you pricks so I don't consider it stupid any more. You people have been after us all day."  
  
"Hey man, that was them, we're just trying to get out of here just like you." I still didn't trust them.   
  
"Name and rank."   
  
"We're not really with Umbrella, we were hired by some guy named Trent. We're just spies."  
  
"How do I know that?"  
  
The second figure spoke up, "We have his written orders."  
  
"Lets see em'," I ordered him not dropping my guns. "These better not be on a fuckin' cocktail napkin." He pulled out a two page stapled document. Ethan eased over and took them. He turned the flashlight on them and scanned over them. "They're not lying," Ethan informed me. "It says they're supposed get information from some underground lab."   
  
"Pick you're weapons and side arms up," I ordered. They cautiously bent down and picked up their weapons from the water.   
  
"So you guys know how to get out of here?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yeah, we know the exact route," figure two answered. They replaced the clips in their assault rifles and lead us down the sewer.   
  
"These tunnels lead to a service tunnel," Figure two started, "Yeah we know, it leads out of town." He just looked at me and shrugged. We continued down the tunnel for a while, the only sound was the movement of water.  
  
"Do you guys have names?" I asked them.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jim," figure one said and pointed to his partner, "and this is Walter."   
  
"I'm Colin and this is Ethan," I responded. "You guys got any cigarettes?" I asked them. They looked at me like I was crazy, "How old are you kid?" Jim asked.  
  
"17, who fuckin' cares?" Jim just sighed and pulled out a pack. He handed me one and I lit it, inhaling deeply. We continued down the tunnel for a few minutes then my flashlight played over something bobbing on the surface of the water. "Wait," I whispered.   
  
"What?" Jim asked.  
  
"I see something over there in the water." Walter crept towards the figure keeping his flashlight on it. He got closer and turned around to face us. "It's a dead licker," he shouted and turned back to it. All of a sudden I saw water splash and Walter jump backwards. When he was in the air his upper torso went back a lot further than it was supposed to slipping entrails into the water. "Shit!" Jim shouted and opened fire on the licker. His ammo cut into the thing's body and it fell. From the distance of the sewer I heard a splashing sound so, I moved the flashlight down the tunnel. "Shit," I muttered as the light played over three hunters coming down the tunnel fast as hell. "Hunters, down the tunnel!" I shouted aiming my H & K down the tunnel and opening fire, as did Ethan and Jim. The fire was loud as hell in the confined space.   



End file.
